Reencarnación
by BrujadeLetras
Summary: Dos almas que hace quinientos años declararon estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe... e incluso después.
1. Prólogo - Pasado

Las bombas la ensordecían, apenas podía escuchar sus propios latidos de corazón.

A su alrededor la guerra no cesaba. Mujeres gritando, niños siendo asesinados, los hombres devorados por los monstruos… todo aquello era un infierno y ella estaba allí.

Pero no le importó; estaba allí por una razón. Se levantó del suelo por más que sus piernas la hagan gritar de dolor, la sangre corría por ellas. Caminó solo unos pasos, buscándolo con la mirada y gritando su nombre con desesperación. Apenas podía ver con la humareda.

Entonces lo encontró.

Tirado en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados. Ella corrió, ya no le importó si su cuerpo dolía o no. Se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó cerca de él, y gateando se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo en brazos.

Estaba cubierto en sangre… apoyó la cabeza en el regazo, descansándola para que no pueda ahogarse. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos al verlo. Parecía tan frágil...

— Por favor, dime que estás vivo… dímelo… —suplicó.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver esos zafiros que se fijaban en su mirada. Ella le dio gracias al cielo, abrazándolo y llorando con más fuerza. Él también la abrazó, levantando despacio los brazos. Sintió su cuerpo morir en cada movimiento.

— Guapa…

— ¿Qué?

Él sonrió a pesar del dolor.

— Que eres muy guapa… incluso cuando estás hecha un desastre…

Ella también le sonrió entre sollozos, acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento así…? —le murmuró.

Parecía que nadie les prestaba atención. La guerra parecía ser ajena a ese momento. Una bomba explotó a lo lejos y ambos se aferraron al otro con fuerza.

— Necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro, vamos —quiso ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él se resistió—. ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Él no dijo nada, solamente se desprendió la armadura para dejar expuesta una gran herida sangrante en el estómago. Ella gritó.

— Lo siento, cariño…—murmuró.

— ¡No, no! No puedes renunciar, así como así, ¡NO ME DEJES, TIENES QUE VIVIR! —le gritó mientras lloraba, sosteniéndolo con las manos e intentando detener la hemorragia. Había demasiada sangre…

— Basta, deja de intentarlo.

— ¡NO!

— Por favor… escúchame.

La mano que posó en su brazo hizo que pare sus intentos de tapar la herida. Se miraron a la cara: ella desesperada, él estaba demasiado agotado. Más bombas explotaron a lo lejos, los gritos volvieron a escucharse.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? —lloró.

Acarició su rostro con la mano libre, quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos, alejó la larga trenza negra que molestaba en su rostro. Ella con su mirada de tierra, él con sus ojos como el océano. No dejaban de mirarse.

— Solo puedo prometerte una cosa ahora… —le sostuvo la mirada cuando sintió el primer espasmo. Estaba a punto de partir—. Voy a encontrarte.

Alguien gritó que se acercaban los caballos del emperador, y al mismo tiempo se escucho latir el corazón desde su garganta. El hombre que gritó fue atravezado por una lanza. Ella sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Él sonrió, soltando las últimas lágrimas.

— Estaré contigo antes de que me extrañes. Sabes que te amo, y que…

Comenzó con espasmos, luego con convulsiones violentas en las que nadie supo que hacer. La sangre comenzó a emerger de su boca, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. El dolor físico quedó grabado en sus labios, pero sus ojos mantenían la calidez. Su cuerpo ya no respondió. Su corazón no volvió a latir.

"muerto".

Se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera pudo moverse si no para borrar la sangre de su boca. Escuchó su corazón latir, su respiración agitada. Todo su cuerpo vivir.

Lo odió.

Odió cada palpitar, cada respiración. Nada de eso tenía sentido, si él no vivía.

No podía soportarlo.

Se movió de su lado lo suficiente para tomar la espada de uno de los soldados (aquellos compañeros que antes él solía considerar amigos) muertos. Miró el cadáver de ese pobre hombre, luego al de su amado, y sintió la vida justo en la palma de su mano.

— Me prometiste que me encontrarás… —apretó el filo de la cuchilla en su garganta. Y mirando al cielo se sorprendió de ver la luna brillar justo encima de ella—. Te encontraré primero.

Cerró sus ojos.

Cayó al suelo.

La sangre corrió por el suelo, mezclándose…

* * *

_**Quinientos años en el futuro… **_

— Tan solo una más, señora Higurashi, debe de ser fuerte.

Ella asintió, pujando. Las contracciones y el dolor del parto la hacían llorar de dolor. Pero estaba ahí por una razón.

Con todas sus fuerzas lo intentó, y el llanto se escuchó por toda la habitación. Las enfermeras trabajaron rápido, mientras ella sentía que su cuerpo se deshacía en la camilla. Alguien la acomodó, limpiándola, mientras las demás bañaban a su bebé… que todavía no conocía.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba inconsciente hasta que una enfermera la despertó. Vio una sonrisa amable en su rostro, se la devolvió al instante.

— ¿Quiere conocer a su hija, señora Higurashi?

— Esperé eso nueve meses, estoy ansiosa —le respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Con cuidado le entregó a la bebé en brazos. De piel blanca y sonrosada, nariz respingada y boca pequeña. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban a su madre con curiosidad, como si estuviese reconociéndola.

Ahora convertida en madre soltó lágrimas, mirando a su bebé con adoración. Acariciaba sus mejillas, sus pequeñas manos. Estaba llena de amor.

Algo en su cuello le causó curiosidad. La levantó un poco más para verla de cerca. Era una Mancha larga, como una cicatriz muy pequeña, justo a mitad de la garganta. Lo más extraño es que se hacía más y más tenue… hasta desaparecer.

Ella no le dio importancia, ya había desaparecido y no parecía volver.

Era una niña perfectamente sana, y era suya.

— Mi pequeña Kagome… me aseguraré de que seas muy feliz.

**Fin del prólogo.**


	2. ACT 1

**Acto 1 **

_**Destellos del subconsciente. **_

— Señora Kaede, ¿Qué historia nos contará esta noche?

La anciana sonrió. Era una buena noche para descansar, con la lluvia repiqueteando en el techo. El fuego chispeaba con agradable sonido y aliviaba el frío que soportaba el grupo. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo y Sango descansaban dentro. Miroku había desaparecido con la excusa de que necesitaba varios instrumentos para un exorcismo. Bueno, o eso decía él… a veces no sabían si decía la verdad o no, conociendo las mañas del monje.

Era una de las noches en las que el grupo volvía de un día largo, luego de una batalla a la que volverían al día siguiente. Los siete guerreros seguían libres, vagando por el terreno, y la tarea de ellos era poder dar paz, disminuir las muertes… derrotar al ejercito poderoso de Naraku.

Y dentro de estas noches, por petición (bueno… más que petición era una orden) Rin se había quedado a pasar la noche. Sesshomaru se la llevaría en la mañana, luego de terminar asuntos "pendientes de _Yokai_".

InuYasha pensaba que era algo bobo o simplemente una excusa para sacársela de encima, pero Kagome le decía que era un gesto tierno. Él solo quería mantenerla a salvo, murmuraba como si fuese un alivio.

En esas noches el _Kitsune_ y la niña disfrutaban las historias que Kaede les contaba, sin pasarse ningún detalle. Era muy buena narrando, tanto que hasta los mayores quedaban embobados escuchando. Imaginándose los escenarios, la historia del amor entre un espíritu del bosque y una humana, la gran derrota de los _yokai_ del río cerca del monte Fuji, el fantasma del general ogro… casi nadie podía salvarse de entretenerse, era como volver a ser niños.

— Tengo una especial para esta noche —dijo, y mirando a Kagome pareció guiñar su ojo sano—. Trata sobre la leyenda de la mariposa blanca.

Los niños se acercaron más a la anciana y los demás alzaron las cabezas para escuchar con atención. Era un título bastante interesante, considerando la invasión de mariposas que apareció no hace mucho…

— La historia comienza cerca del templo de _Sozanji_, detrás del cementerio. Allí, en una pequeña cabaña, vivía un anciano llamado _Takahama_. Era una persona muy amable y querido por sus vecinos, aunque ellos a veces lo consideraban un poco loco. Según ellos, su locura se basaba en el hecho de que estaba totalmente solo y nunca tuvo el interés de casarse y tener hijos.

— Pobre señor… debió de sentirse muy solo —murmuró _Shippo_, suspirando.

— Tal vez… —le contestó Kaede—. Un día de verano enfermó gravemente, tan mal se encontraba que tuvieron que buscar a su hermana y el hijo de esta. Cuando llegaron hicieron todo lo posible para que en las últimas horas que le quedaban se sintiera cómodo y tranquilo, pero mientras observaban a Takahama que se quedaba dormido, una gran mariposa blanca voló en la habitación y se apoyó en la almohada del anciano. Su sobrino trató de alejarla con movimientos bruscos de un abanico, pero regresó tres veces, resistiendóse a dejar al anciano, luego la mariposa perseguida por el niño se alejó al jardín y de allí al cementerio, para posarse sobre la tumba de una mujer y luego desaparecer misteriosamente

Las orejas del _hanyou_ se movieron, prestando más atención que antes. La anciana sabía que, secretamente, a InuYasha le gustaban este tipo de historias. Con una imperceptible sonrisa continuó con su historia, con un tono más cálido y suave.

— Al examinar la tumba del joven leyó el nombre de "_Akiko_" escrito en ella, junto con una descripción que narraba cómo había muerto cuando tenía dieciocho años y a pesar de que la tumba estaba cubierta de musgo ya que tenía cincuenta años, el muchacho observó que estaba rodeada de flores. Cuando el joven regresó a la casa se encontró con que Takahama había fallecido, se dirigió a su madre y le contó lo que había visto en el cementerio, "Akiko?" murmuró su madre y contó; _"cuando tu tío era joven se iba a desposar con ella, pero Akiko murió de tuberculosis poco antes de su boda, por ello su tío nunca quiso casarse y decidió vivir siempre cerca de su tumba"_. Durante todos estos años se había mantenido fiel a su voto, manteniendo en su corazón todos los dulces recuerdos de su único amor, por ello cada día Takahama fue al cementerio y oraba por su felicidad, dejando flores en su tumba, pero cuando Takahama enfermó y ya no podía realizar su tarea amorosa, Akiko en forma de una _mariposa blanca_ se hacía presente para acompañarlo y ahora han vuelto a reunirse, para estar juntos por toda la eternidad — Y así concluyó la historia, Kaede asintió y murmuró un "este es el final" con una mirada llena de emoción.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Miraban a la nada y a la anciana, entre ellos, para luego bajar la vista al suelo. Respiraban lentamente, y no volvieron a hablar hasta que escucharon un sollozo.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó Sango, acercándose para tocarle el hombro.

— Oh, es que la historia es muy bonita… y tiene un final muy triste y lindo al mismo tiempo —suspiró, enjugándose las lágrimas. A veces ella era muy sensible.

La _Taijiya_ asintió, todos le dieron la razón sobre aquel final.

— Algún día me gustaría enamorarme de esa manera, que sea tan fuerte que nada en el mundo nos separe —murmuró Rin, mirando sus manos.

— Si amas de verdad, y él te ama a ti, puedes estar segura de que durará mucho tiempo —aseguró la anciana. Fijó la vista en todos, y su mirada se quedó en InuYasha y Kagome por un momento. Estos se sonrojaron, más avergonzados por haber sido pillados con la guardia baja—. El amor verdadero no puede ser detenido por la muerte, menos por el tiempo… aunque se muera el cuerpo, los sentimientos quedarán viviendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

— Como… la reencarnación.

Todos miraron a Sango, que parecía estar pensando mucho lo que Kaede había dicho. Al darse cuenta de las miradas en ella desvió los ojos a la pared, avergonzada.

— Quiero decir… escuché sobre una pareja que se había amado por muchos años, y debido a que su unión era imposible, prometieron reencarnar las veces que sean suficientes hasta que encuentren un mundo donde puedan estar juntos —Kagome suspiró, sonriendo con esos ojos soñadores. Era como el comienzo de otra historia—. La leyenda cuenta de que ellos siguen reencarnando, pero que sus vidas todavía no pueden unirse, y volverán a la vida para buscarse. Cuando por fin estén juntos, ambos hallarán paz tanto en la tierra como en el mundo de los espíritus.

— Oh… es una historia preciosa, tanto como la que ha contado Kaede —dijo Rin con emoción.

— Me pregunto si esas personas estarán vivas ahora… buscándose —Shippo bostezó, acomodándose para dormir.

InuYasha también se hallaba pensativo. Cruzó las piernas y cuando Kagome se recostaba en su saco de dormir, ya se encontraba sentado a su lado. Ella le sonrió y él solo asintió con la cabeza.

— A veces el destino puede ser muy mezquino —dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

— Lo es, por esa razón nunca hay que dejar de intentarlo… y no perder las esperanzas —y con esas palabras Kaede se levantó y, dándoles las buenas noches, se fue a su cabaña para terminar la noche.

La hora avanzó poco a poco, ya todos dormían y la lluvia había cesado. El peso del sueño les daba a todos las mejores fantasías en sus mentes, dejándose llevar por las historias que habían contado. Mariposas, lazos que no se romperían con el paso del tiempo… era algo mágico, especial.

Los únicos que no dormían eran la sacerdotisa y el _hanyou_. Kagome no podía dormir así, sin despejar la mente. El cansancio a veces la vencía y quedaba rendida en minutos, pero esta vez era diferente. La curiosidad había puesto el sueño en un segundo plano.

Y pudo adivinar que InuYasha también estaba despierto por el sonido de su respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio observando la luna, que se veía por la cortina de paja mal cerrada.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Ella se sentó, apoyándose en la pared junto a él. Había tomado las mantas para seguir bunierta. El frío la seguía a pesar de que la cabaña estaba cálida.

— Supongo que… las cosas que vendrán en la mañana me tienen con insomnio —le respondió.

InuYasha asintió, de acuerdo con ella. Siempre estaban nerviosos antes de comenzar la aventura otra vez, pero aquello no parecía ser una batalla fácil. Sabía que estaban en un peligro más elevado que antes. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la luna, el cielo que ya se despejaba y sus estrellas. Los ojos dorados del _hanyou_ brillaban con la luz, y Kagome lo miraba con atención… y su corazón, que latía lentamente, volvía a su palpitar acelerado.

— InuYasha…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú crees que la historia será verdad? La de los amantes a través del tiempo… la reencarnación…

Inuyasha se quedó callado unos minutos, pensándolo bien. Se escucho tan solo el silbido del viento, la respiración de ambos, el corazón impaciente de la humana…

— Quizás, si la hubiese escuchado hace cincuenta años, no la creería —dijo, sorprendiendo a Kagome—. Pero ahora puedo estar seguro en que la creo.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con emociones nuevas. Lo miró a la cara. Sus labios comenzaban a temblar, su corazón a latir más fuerte. InuYasha giró su rostro hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de oro esa noche, brillando ante la luz más débil. Era esa sensación en donde la miko se perdía, cayendo en las fantasías que eran cada vez más numerosas. Se sentía en una pélicula romantica, se sentía que estallarían fuegos artificiales en cualquier momento previo a un beso.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

Él le sonrió.

— Por ti, tonta.

Sin previo aviso acercó su rostro al de ella. Por un momento creyó que iba a besarla, pero sus labios ascendieron para besar su frente. Un beso suave, presionando un poco y aspirando el perfume de su pelo. Duró tan solo unos segundos, pero fue lo bastante dulce como para aliviar todas las preocupaciones de ella.

Cuando se alejó, Kagome le entregó una sonrisa distinta a las demás. Él solo podía verla con unos ojos que antes eran de otra persona, pero ahora sabía que siempre le pertenecerían a ella. A la sacerdotisa de la época actual, aquella que portaba la perla de _Shikon_ en su interior. Con su uniforme de escuela, sus zapatos estropeados y la risa cantarina. Kagome, _su_ Kagome.

— Duerme, mañana tenemos un largo viaje.

Y ella le obedeció. Se acostó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. InuYasha le acarició el cabello hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Él se quedó despierto un poco más, pensando en ella, en él, en ellos juntos. Tal vez las cosas no estaban muy bien en ese momento, pero podrían ser mejores en el futuro.

— Me pregunto si esas personas… seremos nosotros.

Y la noche transcurrió tranquila, donde todos durmieron a su propio ritmo.

* * *

— Bankotsu…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Oh, esa pregunta. Jakotsu quiso morderse la lengua al formular la pregunta. Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba hablar del tema, por eso nunca supieron si estuvo enamorado de alguna chica… o de algún chico.

Bueno, al mercenario de labios rojos le gustaba fantasear con que tuviese sus mismas preferencias sexuales. Era algo divertido de imaginar.

Bankotsu cerró sus ojos y tomó el puente de su nariz con las manos. Aquellas tontas preguntas…

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Ya sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas…

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —Jakotsu suspiró, apoyándose en la pared de la habitación—. Solo que… nunca hemos hablado de eso, y ahora que estamos en vida otra vez… quizás podríamos ser sinceros entre nosotros con algunas cosas.

Y Bankotsu no supo que responder. Como siempre, su hermano tenía las mejores respuestas para dejarlo sin excusas. Era algo gracioso e irritante a la vez. Las cosas podían ser de cualquier manera con Jakotsu. Nunca podía aburrirse con él. Además, era tanta la confianza que tenían…

— Bueno, ya que estamos nosotros dos no creo que haya problema en que te cuente.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuestros otros hermanos? —Jakotsu se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así.

— Ellos no han crecido conmigo, Jakotsu. Eres la única persona en la que confiaría mi vida.

No supo que decir, se le quedó mirando con sorpresa. Bueno, era verdad que habían estado juntos desde que eran unos niños, pero jamás pensó que podía haberse ganado esa confianza de oro. Conocía a Bankotsu, sabía su naturaleza y la personalidad dentro de ese cuerpo moreno. Era su hermano, la única familia que tenía en ese mundo extraño y sin sentido. La alegría de sentirse especial le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Gracias, hermano! —Parecía que esa nueva felicidad de ser su confidente lo llenaba de juvenil energía.

Bankotsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No tienes que agradecer, eres parte de mi vida —ambos chocaron los cinco, riendo como niños—. Bueno… creo que si estuve enamorado.

— ¿De quién?

— Ese es el problema… no lo sé.

Ambos se miraron.

— No entiendo… me estás diciendo que te has enamorado, pero que no sabes de quién… ¿Eso tiene algún sentido?

El mercenario rió. Para él era también muy extraño y sin sentido. Cruzó las piernas y se miró las manos llenas de cicatrices.

—No sé como explicarlo… me siento como si tuviese a alguien que amo, que amé toda mi vida, pero no la conozco. Incluso puedo experimentar un alivio al pensar en ella, y también he soñado… bueno, eso es lo más extraño.

— ¿Cómo? ¿soñar con ella?

Bankotsu asintió.

— Desde que renacimos, sueño con ella todas las noches sin falta. Es… es muy delgada, y su cabello es negro como la noche. Su piel es blanca y no importa lo que haga, siempre esta apoyándome. Se siente como si fuese parte de mí… pero no sé quién es.

Se quedaron en silencio. Jakotsu miró a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido con todo lo que le ha dicho. Se imaginó a una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, delgada en un kimono majestuoso, acompañando al mercenario en todas las batallas. Era algo casi imposible pero ahí estaba, esa fantasía con una mujer. Y lo más extraño era que no la conocía.

— Es algo alucinante, la verdad… —murmuró Jakotsu, sin saber que estaba riendo por lo bajo.

— ¡Bah, no te burles de mí!

— ¡Lo siento! Es que me parece algo tan bello y extraño a la vez. Se siente extraño al pensarlo… Bueno, detesto mucho a las mujeres... ¡Pero si la llegas a encontrar la trataré como si fuese mi hermana! —dijo entre carcajadas.

Bankotsu se contagió de aquellas risas, tentado por los ojos llenos de gracia de Jakotsu. Sabían que la conversación había terminado por esa noche cuando tomaron otra botella de sake. Poco a poco comenzaron a perder el sentido de las palabras, terminando durmiendo uno al lado del otro. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por la batalla que se avecinaba al día siguiente, pero se sentían preparados.

Ellos tenían la fuerza, y confiaban en ella.

* * *

El sol, infernal y cegador, iluminaba el campo de guerra mientras esperaba expectante la gran batalla. Los dos bandos se encontraban allí, esperando el momento para atacar y tomar ventaja.

Los mercenarios tenían todas las armas a su favor, pero conocían aquella espada legendaria del _hanyou_ y temían de su poder. Sabían que de un momento a otro podía lanzar un ataque demasiado potente como para destruirlos a los siete. Debían de estar alerta, contenerse hasta que llegue el momento.

El grupo que formaban nuestros héroes estaba mucho mas atento, visualizando las ventajas y desventajas del campo. Miroku preparaba el agujero negro de su mano, consciente del peligro; Sango preparaba el _hiraikotsu_ y Kagome mantenía las manos libres y cerca de las flechas sagradas. Kirara volvió a convertirse en la pantera monstruosa que de un solo rugido amenazaba al más fuerte.

InuYasha no apartaba los ojos de Bankotsu, su objetivo principal. Vencerlo a él era recuperar la mayoría de los fragmentos que restaban, más un hueco para vencer a Naraku.

Bankotsu tampoco apartaba la mirada del hanyou. Sabía que si lo vencía obtendría los poderes necesarios para darle los poderes sobrenaturales a su alabarda. Esta latió en sus manos, con ansia de sangre fresca.

Aunque algo captó su atención. Unas piernas delgadas y temblorosas sobresalían detrás del hanyou. La mujer que lo acompañaba parecía muerta de miedo. Bankotsu sonrió, era tan divertido verla, era como un venado recién nacido cuando no sabía que hacer.

— ¿Asustada, cachorrita? —gritó.

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CACHORRITA, ANIMAL?! —Kagome quiso adelantarse a InuYasha pero este la detuvo del brazo.

— Solo decía que, si no quieres que se te note el miedo, deberías controlar tus piernas —señaló con su alabarda las piernas temblorosas de Kagome y ella las paró instantáneamente—. Pero tranquila, guapa, que voy a destrozarte sin que te des cuenta. Ni lo verás venir…

— ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Sin que se de cuenta, InuYasha arremetió con Tessaiga. Se apresuró a alejarse y defenderse con la alabarda, el impacto de las espadas fue demasiado para sus cuerpos que cayeron ambos al suelo. El hanyou estaba tan molesto que no le interesó la espada, si no que comenzó a darle golpizas a mano limpia. Bankotsu estaba entusiasmado. Por fin una pelea mano a mano. Ambos comenzaron a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, golpeando las partes exactas para hacer caer al otro. La sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca, de la nariz, y la piel se rasgaba donde las garras del hanyou se hundían. Le sorprendió ver que del mercenario surgía sangre, ya que era un cadáver de barro y huesos como Kikyo.

No se habían dado cuenta de que los demás también habían comenzado a pelear hasta que una flecha pasó en medio de sus cuerpos. Los dos miraron a Kagome, que iba acercándose y amenazaba el pecho del mercenario apuntando su flecha sagrada.

— ¡Aléjate! — le rugió, envuelto en ira por no poder golpear al hanyou sin que ella le dispare.

— ¡Kagome aléjate de él, puedo solo con esto! —InuYasha insistió, con una mano en el cuello del mercenario y esquivando un ataque casi certero de este.

— No… yo, no puedo alejarme… —Tensó su arco y miró a Bankotsu a los ojos, pero hablándole al hanyou—. ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE HAGA DAÑO!

Entonces un destello voló por los ojos azules de Bankotsu.

Una mirada, el grito de batalla, un recuerdo…

— _¡CUIDADO! _

_El soldado salió de la nada, atacando con cuchillas cada lado de su cuerpo. El humo y el fuego hacían imposible ver quién era, pero asesinó a quien quisiera lastimarlo. Pudo distinguir una figura distinta frente a sus ojos, y cuando el humo se dispersó un poco la vio allí: en su armadura, con esa katana repleta de sangre atravesando el pecho de los soldados. _

_Se sintió orgulloso de su mujer, que se había hecho más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Podía ver en sus ojos salvajes la decisión cuando su mirada se fijó en él. Le dio una sonrisa, pero ella se había alarmado y estaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba. _

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta un enemigo se había abalanzado sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y pudo sentir los puñetazos en su cara, el cuello, la cabeza. No podía devolver los golpes, le había sacado el aire al aplastarlo con su cuerpo. Saboreó la sangre en su boca y apenas pudo ver, sentía que perdería la consciencia… _

"_Demonios, no puedo rendirme así. No cuando ella está…" _

_Entonces el peso del otro dejó de aplastarlo. Se levantó como pudo, alarmado por si intentaban atacarlo otra vez. Cuando recuperó la vista vio a su mujer con el hombre de rodillas, ella estaba apretando el cuello de este con su katana. A punto de cortar su garganta de lado a lado. _

— _Déjamelo a mí, yo puedo asesinarlo —le dijo con voz ronca, acercándose a ella. _

— _No, ya no. ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE HAGA DAÑO! _

_Y cortó su cuello, dejando ver la sangre brotar por todo su cuerpo. _

Todo se oscureció, y la realidad volvió poco a poco…

—¿Bankotsu? Bankotsu, por favor, por favor… responde.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía su cuerpo balancearse, estaban en movimiento. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, en el pecho, en una de sus piernas. Sentía como si estuviese desecho. No sabía donde demonios estaba.

— Hermano por favor, si estas con nosotros habla, di algo…

Giró la cabeza y vio a Jakotsu a su lado, con el maquillaje de los labios corrido. Ahora tenía una mancha rojiza en todo su rostro. Alzó una mano y la puso en su hombro. Cuando se fijó en su piel vio todas las nuevas heridas.

— ¿Cómo no voy a estar con ustedes…?

Jakotsu sonrió, suspirando de alivio.

— No vuelvas a asustarme así, gran idiota.

Pero antes de poder contestarle sus ojos giraron, se sentía demasiado débil, ¿Se estaba desmayando, en medio de la batalla? Apenas podía pensar en lo decepcionante que era para él... pero se desmayó, adolorido y con su cabeza palpitando sin parar.

Volvió a soñar.

_Destellos, cabellos negros y piel blanca. Caminaba a su lado y escuchaba sus risas. Era un lugar acogedor, un hogar, la calidez de su cuerpo con el suyo. Estaba a su merced, deseoso de ver su rostro después de tanto. _

_Pero cuando ella giró el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, no era lo que él se había imaginado. _

_Era el rostro de aquella niña, la sacerdotisa que apuntaba su pecho con las flechas sagradas y le gritaba que esperaría su muerte. _

_No pudo moverse, estaba completamente inmóvil. Estaba desesperado sin poder estirar las piernas y correr lejos de ella cuando acercó su cuerpo al suyo. Ahora no estaba vestida de manera celestial como en sus sueños. Ahora llevaba el traje verde corto y revelador, el cabello revuelto, la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, las flechas colgando detrás de su espalda. _

_El perfume era igual. _

_La suavidad, el tacto, los ojos. _

_Bankotsu perdió la voluntad de gritar cuando Kagome acercó sus labios y murmuró a media voz. _

— _Encuéntrame. _

**Continuará. **


	3. ES 2

**Acto 1 - Escena 2 **

_**Encuentro con el enemigo. **_

Seguían el ocaso en su caminata, buscando un lugar adecuado para descansar. Kirara no había vuelvo a su forma gatuna, llevando en su lomo a Shippo y Sango. Kagome, InuYasha y Miroku llevaban caminando un largo rato absortos en sus pensamientos.

— Me pregunto qué ha sido eso de hace un rato… —murmuró la sacerdotisa.

— Si, también me dejó sorprendido… Quizás sea una estrategia para dar un siguiente golpe —InuYasha apretó los puños, lleno de frustración. Kagome intentó ponerle una mano en su hombro, pero este se separó de manera inconsciente.

— Sé más razonable, InuYasha —Miroku pareció estar procesando toda la información—. Si fuera una estrategia estarían atacando ahora mismo, al ver que hemos bajado un poco la guardia… Aunque realmente parecían alarmados cuando Bankotsu cayó inconsciente.

— Luego de ese puñetazo nadie podía mantenerse de pie —Sango le sonrió a InuYasha, este solo carraspeó—. Pero si, fue muy extraño. Hay que estar alerta a ver qué se traen.

Si, había sido algo demasiado extraño. Tanto así que permanecía grabado en sus mentes...

_...Lo que más los sorprendía era que, después de haber comenzado la pelea y Kagome casi arremete hacia el líder, Bankotsu había tenido un momento de cambio. Miró por unos momentos a la sacerdotisa con ojos aterrados, idos, como si estuviese en otro lugar de la tierra. No dejaba de mirarla, y eso fue lo que hizo que InuYasha pierda los nervios. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza frente a su adversario, y cuando Bankotsu comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella con murmullos inentendibles se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. De un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente. _

_Al ver como su líder se había desmoronado de un solo golpe los guerreros restantes supieron que algo andaba mal. Tomaron a Bankotsu y huyeron arriba de Ginkotsu. Lo único que había quedado de la pelea se lo había llevado el cyborg, dejando a los héroes atónitos. Habían esperado diez minutos por si volvían (vayan a saber si era una táctica y los pillaban desprevenidos otra vez, igual cuando los conocieron) pero nunca aparecieron. _

— _Pero… ¿Qué demonios pasó? —dijo sin creerlo InuYasha. _

_Kagome bajó las flechas y Sango dejó el Hiraikotsu en el suelo. _

— _Huyeron como cobardes… —la taijiya no podía creerlo. Le recordaba meses atrás, cuando conocieron al lobo Kouga, que al percibir los poderes sobrenaturales de Tessaiga abandonó la pelea. Sus instintos animales le habían alertado del peligro—. Esto fue un deja vú alucinante. _

— _Kagome… ¿Estás bien? _

_Todos miraron a la sacerdotisa. Se había quedado mirando el camino que habían tomado los siete guerreros. No había comprendido la razón de las palabras que Bankotsu murmuró, pero si estuvo segura de haberlas escuchado. Hizo estremecer su cuerpo del miedo y confusión. Aquellos ojos azules mirándola… _

— _Solamente estoy sorprendida, chicos, no se preocupen —murmuró, perdida en sus pensamientos. _

_Ellos le creyeron al instante. Era algo normal en ella estar impresionada cuando algo así ocurría, como todo el grupo. La diferencia es que ella lo demostraba, sentía así un buen rato y luego recuperaba su lugar en el tiempo y espacio. _

— _Supongo que tendremos que esperar para capturarlos —masculló el hanyou, enfurecido—. ¡Vámonos de aquí! _

_Y todos abandonaron el lugar, no sin mirar hacia atrás una segunda vez. Todavía podían sentir el peligro acechar por doquier… _

… Es cuando volvemos al presente.

Hallaron una aldea no tan lejos de allí, donde decidieron pasar varios días antes de volver a la guerra. Como siempre Miroku usaba sus estafas para conseguirles alojamiento y comida, algo que no les gustaba pero agradecían. Sango siempre se quedaba vigilando a ese monje, esperando que no corteje a ninguna joven en sus ratos libres. Verlos pelear como siempre era tranquilizador para los otros, les hacía creer que las cosas no estaban tan mal como ellos creían.

La noche en la que todo cambió pasó tranquila. Se habían aliviado de que las cosas quedasen así, aunque eso les dificultara terminar las tácticas de combate. El plan había sido acabar con la pelea rápido, y todavía no podían encontrar el paradero de Naraku. Demasiado complicado, pero no imposible. Al menos eso se decían para tranquilizarse. Todos durmieron esa noche con un ojo abierto, alertas, preocupados.

Todos, menos Kagome.

Asegurándose que InuYasha también esté dormido (de otra forma no la dejaría salir sin compañía) abandonó la habitación y fue a caminar bajo la luz de luna. Perdida en sus pensamientos pasó las puertas de la aldea y se adentró al bosque. Había demasiada luz esa noche, fue fácil entrar y reconocer el camino. Sabía que no tendría problema en volver a la aldea. La luna llena siempre fue su fiel compañera, lo sabía en su ser espiritual.

Se sentía inquieta. No podía dejar de pensar en aquél día donde las cosas comenzaron a tornarse extrañas. Un latido diferente en su corazón, cuando fijó su mirada en esos ojos azules. Casi perdía el control, iba a disparar esa flecha y acabar con su vida. Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando lo escuchó.

"Creo que te encontré…"

Las simples palabras hicieron eco en ella, fundiéndose así en un mar de luz dentro de su mente. Como un recuerdo nunca visto, algo que parecía más un sueño que una realidad. Pero era demasiado conciso, tan vivido. Incluso podía aspirar las cenizas en el aire, probar el sabor de la sangre en su lengua, el dolor en su garganta.

Apareció frente sus ojos el recuerdo de una guerra donde el fuego hacía que el cielo sea de un negro infernal. Las personas morían a su alrededor, los gritos no dejaban escuchar como las espadas atravesaban la carne. El sonido de una garganta ahogada, la calidez de la sangre en sus manos y lo único que importaba dentro del caos era mantener con vida a su compañero. Fracasando se ahogó en la desesperación, solo pudo observar los ojos sin vida de ese cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía a su amado. Tomó el aire necesario para acabar con su vida, abriendo toda la carne del cuello sin dudar. Murió en el charco de su sangre.

Es donde terminaba, y volviendo a la realidad sintió su cuerpo como algo ajeno.

Y sus amigos pensando que estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido, por ver huir a Bankotsu de la pelea, cuando en realidad había visto la muerte del guerrero en sus recuerdos, con ropas de épocas pasadas y su cabello mucho más corto. Unos recuerdos que jamás pensó tener, porque nunca vivió un momento así en su vida.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos en el lado izquierdo del camino. Todos los sentidos la alertaron y Kagome retrocedió, tensando los músculos y esperando a correr si se trataba de algún _yokai_.

— Ni se te ocurra correr.

Esa voz… el corazón de Kagome se detuvo por un instante.

Bankotsu apareció de entre las sombras con una mirada gélida y temerosa. No llevaba su armadura, pero estaba tenso como en las batallas. Su trenza negra se balanceó mientras caminaba hacia ella, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El terror le encogió el corazón—. ¡INUYASHA, BANKOTSU ESTÁ…!

El mercenario atravesó la distancia que los separaba y puso sus manos en la boca de Kagome. La acorraló contra uno de los árboles, apretando más el agarre. Ella lloraba e intentaba gritar, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de terror. No supo por qué, pero a Bankotsu le detestó que lo mirase así... como si fuese el mismo diablo. La sacerdotisa intentó deshacerse de sus brazos, pero fue en vano, aquel hombre era demasiado fuerte.

— Deja de luchar, maldita sea —le dijo, casi más parecido a un gruñido—. No he venido aquí con intenciones de pelear.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante seguro de que Kagome no gritaría, liberó su boca. Ella respiró, agitada. Lo miró con sus ojos cafés llenos de rencor.

— ¿Te crees que confiaré en ti? ¡Eres un maldito asesino! —replicó.

— Lo de asesino te lo aseguro, y no, no deberías confiar en mí —Bankotsu suspiró, estaba colmando su paciencia—. Pero esta vez no estoy aquí para asesinarlos, necesito resolver algo contigo.

Fue como ella recordó las imágenes dentro de su mente. Sus ojos repletos de sangre, el momento de una muerte que jamás presenció en vida. Supo que también debía hablar de eso, y no era precisamente con sus compañeros. Sabían que algo raro estaba pasando… lo sentía en su corazón, en el centro mismo de su cuerpo e instinto espiritual. Temía que no le creyeran. Temía que InuYasha cambie.

Tragó saliva y relajó sus brazos. Ella también debía terminar esto… y aunque temiera por su vida, debía confiar en el mercenario.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en este bosque? —preguntó con voz inquisidora.

Bankotsu exhaló lentamente, estaba tan… harto. La liberó de sus brazos, por alguna razón que desconocía sabía que no iba a correr. En todo caso la atraparía, era mucho más rápido que esa sacerdotisa tan peculiar.

— En realidad no lo sabía —confesó, arqueando las cejas—. Tenía pensado secuestrarte de donde quiera que estés y traerte hasta aquí, es lo suficientemente lejos. Tenía la certeza de que todos estarían dormidos.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

— Oh, claro, y así quieres ganarte mi confianza —dijo con sarcasmo.

El mercenario se apartó unos pasos y miró a Kagome con severidad. No soportaba que le contestaran de esa manera, esa respuesta se había ganado una buena bofetada. Pero si quería que hable, debía de ser bueno con ella.

— Mira, niña, no estoy aquí para hacer buenas migas contigo y tampoco me interesa ganarme tu confianza. Solo estoy aquí porque de verdad necesito quitarme estas malditas pesadillas de encima… y solo tú puedes responder a esto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio midiéndose con la mirada. Kagome no podía bajar la guardia, analizando cada movimiento del guerrero. Ninguno de los dos sentía confianza, pero a ambos les urgía hablar de un tema. Ella supo que estaba pensando lo mismo, estaba demasiado segura de eso.

El silencio siguió presente, la atmosfera del bosque cambió de repente. La luz de una parecía desaparecer con los minutos.

Bankotsu bajó la vista al suelo, como si no supiera como comenzar…

— Te he visto en mis sueños —rompió el silencio.

Y Kagome había tenido razón. Ambos se habían visto en las visiones del otro. El corazón de la sacerdotisa parecía doler con cada palpitación llena de ansiedad. Se paró firme en la tierra y, preparada para saltar en cualquier momento de ataque, abrió sus labios de cereza.

— Yo también te he visto.

* * *

Despertó cuando dejó de sentir la esencia de Kagome en la habitación.

¿Dónde se encontraba? No había rastro de ella. Shippo dormía en su saco de dormir, ocupando el espacio que la sacerdotisa usaba siempre para descansar. Siempre dormía de lado, se aferraba a sus ropas cuando él se sentaba junto a ella. Verla dormir era divertido y curioso.

Le extrañó que no la haya escuchado levantarse. Era muy ruidosa cuando caminaba. Siguió su olor desde donde estaba y llegó a la conclusión de que se había ido a los baños. La había visto extraña en todo el día…

Quizás solo estaba conmocionada, la energía que había gastado esos días debió de haberla agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Supuso que tal vez necesitaba tiempo, algo solo de chicas. Seguramente había buscado a Sango que estaba en la habitación contigua.

— ¿InuYasha? — Miroku abrió la puerta y lo vio perdido en la nada, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia volvió a la normalidad —. ¿Sucede algo?

El _hanyou_ negó con la cabeza.

— Kagome se ha ido, creo que todavía no superó estos días.

El monje se sentó a su lado. A veces era muy fácil hablar con InuYasha, más cuando sus pensamientos se dispersaban y comenzaba a pensar en el tiempo. Era un momento en el que podía tanto ayudarlo como reconfortarlo. Sentía que podía hacer algo por su amigo.

— Estuvo muchos días en tensión constante, recuerda como estaba cuando pensó que habías muerto.

InuYasha se estremeció al recordar eso. Las lágrimas en sus ojos, la respiración agitada… nunca podría olvidar el ardor que le provocó escucharla llorar.

— A veces pienso en todos los momentos en los que arriesgué su vida, todo lo que pudo haber sucedido si nosotros no estábamos presentes… —murmuró, llevando sus manos a la cabeza. tapó sus ojos en un gesto de frustración—. Tengo miedo de no poder estar ahí la próxima vez.

Miroku no supo que responder a eso.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, recordando, sintiendo la presencia del otro. Era reconfortante poder expresar sus sentimientos con alguien que no sea el mismo, sentía que liberaba un peso de su corazón. Se daba cuenta de que estaba cambiando, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Creía que demostrar algunos de sus sentimientos era señal de debilidad…

Y allí estaba.

Todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Pero ¿podía hacerlo por Kagome?

— ¿La amas?

La pregunta de Miroku lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— No lo sé.

Antes de que el monje pueda responder la puerta se abrió. Imaginándose que era la sacerdotisa ambos se pararon, pero la que estaba allí era Sango.

— Sango… pensé que estabas con Kagome —habló InuYasha, su voz estaba teñida por una ansiedad muy mal disimulada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— He despertado hace unos minutos… ¿Dónde fue?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sabemos, Sango. Cuando desperté ella no estaba e InuYasha estaba… ¿InuYasha?

Se vio la figura del hanyou desaparecer por la puerta y corriendo hacia la aldea. Ninguno de los dos pudo detenerlo.

* * *

— Debes decirme lo que viste —insistió Bankotsu.

Se había sentado en un tronco caído, sujetando la cabeza entre sus manos. Kagome lo vio como un hombre agotado, cansado de su propia mente. Ella se encontraba abrazada a si misma, apoyada en el árbol donde minutos atrás había sido acorralada.

— Era de noche, y había mucho caos… era una especie de guerra —mientras hablaba él levantaba la vista, mirándola con interés poco usual—. Todos morían, no había quién se salve, tú tampoco. Te vi, estaba arrodillada a tu lado. Tenías una herida en el abdomen… habías muerto por la hemorragia. Y yo…

Calló, no quería contarle eso. Se mordió los labios y miró entre sus cabellos sueltos a Bankotsu. Estaba pensando, sorprendido, y se sentía como si fuese familiar ese rostro calculador. No la miraba a ella, y eso era bastante alivio. Dejó de ocultarse entre la cortina de pelo negra y alzó nuevamente la cabeza.

— Es exactamente igual a mi sueño —murmuró. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Kagome fijamente—. Solamente cambia el punto de vista. Yo te veo a ti, sentada y sujetando mi cabeza. Estabas llorando y tenías tu rostro manchado de sangre.

— Si… la sangre nos cubría a ambos.

Se miraron. Ninguno de los dos podía comprender lo que sucedía, estaban ardiendo de curiosidad. Sentían que algo había detrás de todo eso, y no excluía a ninguno. Era solo de ellos dos, y eso los incomodaba.

Eran enemigos, y en esos recuerdos podía verse claramente que eran amantes.

— Te llamas Kagome… ¿Cierto?

Se sorprendió de que pregunte eso. Aquel guerrero de mirada fría e intenciones macabras parecía tener solo dos deseos: la venganza y el poder. Esas preguntas no estaban en el trato, y ella podía darse cuenta de eso.

— Si… supongo que no es novedad.

— _Supongo_ que te queda bien.

— ¿Perdón?

Volvieron a mirarse. Ahora era Bankotsu el que quería morderse la lengua.

Kagome estaba demasiado sorprendida. Jamás había tenido un contacto tan cercano con uno de sus enemigos, a excepción de Kouga… pero él ya no era peligroso. Mirando al mercenario se dio cuenta de un detalle en su hombro descubierto, una pequeña grieta…

— Bankotsu, creo que estás…

— ¡KAGOME!

La voz de InuYasha llamándola alertó a los dos. Bankotsu se levantó de un salto y ella comenzó a preocuparse. Si los ve a los dos juntos… Dios, no podía imaginarse como se pondría el hanyou.

— Debo irme —le susurró, dispuesta a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

Bankotsu fue más rápido: tomó a Kagome por la muñeca y la giró sobre si misma. Quedaron cara a cara, ambos llenos de impaciencia. No había nada agradable dentro de ambas miradas.

— Tienes que decirme que demonios está pasando —ordenó el mercenario.

— ¡No lo sé! Si supiera, créeme que intentaría borrarlo de mí —sus palabras fueron amargas pero sinceras: ella estaba angustiada y llena de culpa.

Otra vez InuYasha llamó a su nombre, y esta vez parecía acercarse. La ansiedad de Kagome fue incrementando tanto como su miedo. Comenzó a jalar para zafarse del agarre.

— Espera un momento —la agarró con más fuerza—. Vamos a vernos mañana, justo aquí, cuando el sol esté en su punto más alto. Sé que quieres resolver esto y solamente podemos hacerlo nosotros… quiero librarme de estos sentimientos cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué… sentimientos?

— ¡OLVIDA ESO! — otra vez quiso morderse la lengua. Esas cosas no debería contarle, no era necesario… —. ¿Estarás aquí o no?

Kagome se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero asintió.

— Vamos a descubrir esto y a terminarlo. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Bankotsu exhaló lentamente y esta vez fue él quien asintió. Dejó de sujetarla, acariciando su piel sin querer, y se alejó con la rapidez de una gacela. Fue en ese momento en el que Kagome echó a correr.

A mitad de camino se encontró a InuYasha. El rostro del hanyou se suavizó al verla a salvo.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es? —la reprimenda solo hizo que la sacerdotisa sintiera más culpa, lo que él tomó como un "tenías razón, no sé lo que estaba pensando cuando vine al bosque".

— Solamente quería aire fresco… no me di cuenta que me había alejado tanto — murmuró.

InuYasha suspiró. Ella a veces no tenía arreglo, pero él siempre estaría a su lado en esos momentos. Tomó su mano con suavidad, como si no fuese la gran cosa, y tiró de ella hacia el camino de vuelta.

— Vamos, tienes que dormir un poco… mañana tendremos un largo día.

Caminaron juntos hasta la aldea, sin soltarse de las manos.

Pero Kagome no podía sentir el tacto de su hanyou, ni siquiera podía sentir su propio cuerpo. Su mente estaba hundida dentro de los ojos de Bankotsu.

La visión de la guerra, el fantasma de una sonrisa, los ojos azules manchados de sangre volvieron a atormentarla. Miró hacia atrás tan solo un momento y creyó ver una silueta blanca en el interior del bosque.

— Si… tendremos un largo día.

**Continuará. **


	4. ES 3

**Acto 1 - Escena 3 **

_**Escape.**_

— _Deja esas flechas en paz, por favor. _

_Lo escuchó, pero no le hizo caso. Siguió afilando las puntas con furia, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Manifestaba su frustración en cada punta de flecha. Ni siquiera el frío podía bajar su temperatura, era algo que jamás había sentido. La ira se materializaba con tanta facilidad que podía sentirla, palparla a su alrededor. La lengua le sabía amarga y su visión se volvió rojiza por unos segundos. _

— _No voy a dejarlas, tengo que seguir. Procuro atravesar sus corazones de un solo tiro… _

_Unas manos detuvieron sus manos, tirando las rocas y flechas a un lado. Cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. _

_Antes de que ella pudiera soltar alguna queja se sintió enjaulada en fuertes brazos. El abrazo cálido fue su rendición, por más que intentaba resistirse. Sentía que su ira se disipaba poco a poco. _

— _Es suficiente por esta noche —le murmuró al oído. _

_Ambos se quedaron quietos, abrazados y resguardados del frío que entraba por las ventanas. La sintió relajarse en sus brazos y él también se alivió. Verla enfurecida lo hacía sentir orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo era tan doloroso como un puñetazo. _

_Porque ella era tan dulce, tan serena… no podía soportarlo. _

_Acarició sus cabellos lentamente, pasando las yemas por la suavidad de aquellos hilos negros. _

_Escucharon la lluvia caer… _

— _Querido… _

— _¿Sí? _

_Ella se removió dentro de su abrazo, alcanzando el rostro del otro. Le dio un rápido beso antes de verlo a los ojos. _

— _Cuando esto termine… me gustaría crear cosas. _

_Él alzó las cejas. _

— _¿Qué quieres crear? —la curiosidad hizo su voz un poco más aguda, algo que la hizo reír. _

— _Una familia. _

_Reinó un silencio corto, lo suficiente como para que se hundieran en sus pensamientos. Dejaron de mirarse, adoptando visiones distintas. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amado. Él bajó el brazo hasta acariciar su espalda. _

_Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. Fuera se vivía una gloriosa tormenta. _

— _Nunca he tenido una familia —dijo él. _

— _Yo tampoco. _

— _¿Cómo sabremos que hacer? _

_Ella lo pensó un rato. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. _

— _Lo descubriremos entre los dos —no dejaba de sonreír cuando volvió la vista hacia él—. Quizás comenzar con un bebé. _

— _Oh. _

_Se miraron, pudo ver la luz de emoción en sus ojos. Un brillo de esperanza y lleno de sueños, algo que él nunca pudo resistir. Le contagiaba aquel anhelo, era como un virus del que no se permitía escapar. _

_Suspiró. Era una batalla perdida. _

— _Entonces un niño será. _

_Un grito de emoción y éxito para terminar en un abrazo que los hizo caer. Cayó sobre él riendo y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. No podía parar las risas que parecían iluminar toda la habitación. _

_Y así quería verla: radiando felicidad, explotando de emoción. Sus risas contagiosas lo hicieron sonreír, soltando carcajadas en cada beso que iniciaban. _

— _No puedo esperar a que todo termine… ¡Tendremos un bebé! —gritó, como si ya estuviera en cinta. Se miró las manos y volvió a sonreír. _

_Sabía lo que se estaba imaginando: rodeando en sus brazos a un pequeño, quizás parecido a ella, o a él… no parecía importarle. Era muy obvia, sus ojos la delataban. _

_La miró con ternura, acariciando su rostro. _

— _Pronto. Te prometo que comenzaremos nuestra familia muy pronto. _

Bankotsu despertó.

Por todos los santos… aquello no podía estar sucediendo. En el suelo, recién despierto, maldijo con todas sus fuerzas con voz ronca.

La cosa no podía ponerse peor… no creía el hecho de estar soñando con la maldita mujer de su nuevo enemigo. _Demonios, demonios, demonios…_ Odiaba sentirse así, era como si todo lo asqueroso de su cuerpo se encontrara allí, dentro de sus sueños y en algún lugar de su corazón. Esa chica, Kagome, la odiaba demasiado. La odiaba, no podía hacerle daño, y eso hacía odiarla aún más. Deseaba tanto saber el por qué de estos sueños, que en ese momento parecían ser lo más importante dentro de su subconsiente.

Quizás, si lo entendía, los sueños se irían. Las cosas volverían a ser normales y ganarían, como siempre. Derrocarían a esos idiotas y vivirían para siempre.

Se levantó con pereza y vio a sus compañeros: todos estaban dormidos. Iba a gritarles a todo pulmón (ya estaba enojado, no iba a ser problema eso) hasta que vio como la lluvia caía de manera agitada fuera.

Tenían una ley para esos climas, algo que no podía ser interrumpido por ninguno de los hermanos, y era que en esos días se les permitía dormir un poco más antes de comenzar la mañana. Seguramente era temprano…

Eso fue un golpe de suerte para él. Bankotsu se alistó, trenzó su cabello y salió de la guarida sin dudar, en camino hacia el bosque. Que ellos estén dormidos significaba que no harían preguntas, que no sospecharían y tendría todo el camino libre de dudas si lo seguían o no. Procuraría volver antes de despierten, de eso estaba seguro.

La imagen de Kagome pasó por su mente y le dio un puntapié a una roca que se cruzaba en su camino.

"_Maldita niña, malditos planes de Naraku, maldito momento en el que tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino… De todos modos, ¿Qué clase de niña estaría en plena batalla con monstruos y criaturas mágicas? Debe de estar loca como para siquiera acercarse a nosotros". _

Y así, maldiciendo en murmullos mentales, hasta que se adentró al bosque por completo. Pronto encontraría el lugar donde había visto a la sacerdotisa. Lo bueno de ser un cazador y mercenario experto era que tenía reconocimiento en los bosques y caminos. Podía viajar horas por lugares repletos de maleza y nunca perderse.

Al llegar, solo se quedó esperando. Una vocecita en su cabeza le murmuró con timidez que estaba ansioso por verla. Él la alejó de sus pensamientos.

No podía tener esos sentimientos… no eran sanos.

Su vida era demasiada adrenalina, no necesitaba más. Las únicas cosas que podían ofrecerle las mujeres que le interesase era sexo y alcohol. Lo demás podrían dejarlo para otros hombres más básicos.

Bankotsu era una guerra andante, ninguna mujer quiere eso. Ninguna mujer _debería_ querer eso.

No quería tener sentimientos de amor, de cariño. Esas cosas podrían irse al diablo.

Pero esa niña tenía algo que él quería, y esas eran las respuestas para las visiones que le atormentaban al momento de pelear.

Y se quedó esperando, no se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Su piel exageradamente cálida agradeció la frescura en la naturaleza, la lluvia mojando su piel…

— Parece que estás teniendo un buen rato…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró con la muchacha. Estaba completamente seca a pesar de la lluvia y se debía a la cosa que sujetaba en sus manos… era algo parecido a una sombrilla china… o como sea.

Se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada puesta en el otro. Kagome se veía calmada, le pareció extraño comparándola con la expresión de miedo y odio que tuvo ayer. Se balanceaba como una niña, adelante y atrás, sostenida en sus pequeños pies. Llevaba un abrigo extraño, y muy fino, para protegerse del viento frío. Él no podía apartar la vista de su rostro tranquilo, sin poder decir nada.

Bueno, no era que se había embobado en ella… tan solo se había quedado sin saber que decir, como comenzar aquella maldita conversación.

"_Bueno, colega, vamos a intentar ser algo caballerosos hasta que vomitemos blasfemias" pensó. _

— ¿Qué clase de cosa es? —preguntó al dirigir un dedo hacia la sombrilla.

Kagome alzó las cejas, haciendo girar el objeto. Gotitas de agua se desprendieron y cayeron a su alrededor.

— Es un paraguas… sirve para los días lluviosos, te protege de mojarte —se encogió de hombros.

Bankotsu puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué le explicaba las cosas como si fuese un niño? Asco de situación…

— No me digas, pensé que la usabas porque se te antojaba hacerlo —el sarcasmo hizo que Kagome se echara a reír.

El mercenario se quedó en silencio al escucharla reír, sintiendo esa emoción ajena en su corazón. Oh, no, eso no debió pasar. Su risa era cantarina y nunca la había escuchado así. También se preguntó por qué estaba tan relajada… ¡Dios santo, que eran enemigos mortales y pronto se enfrentarían a muerte!

— Muy gracioso, Bankotsu, muy gracioso…

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

La sacerdotisa abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender. Por el chasqueo de lengua supuso que la pregunta le había molestado.

— ¿Qué me pasa con qué?

— Estás actuando tan aliviada, como si fuésemos conocidos de toda la vida… ¿Es que no ves que soy el líder de los Siete Guerreros? Ayer estuviste a un pestañeo de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Kagome frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Bankotsu por un momento creyó en su confianza, pero la vio retroceder discretamente. Ella volvía a sentir miedo.

— Bueno… se supone que debemos resolver esto de las visiones juntos, ¿no es así? No quiero estar al borde de un "ataque de pánico" cada vez que te veo —masculló ella, apretando el "paraguas" con sus manos. Bajó la mirada y no volvió a mirarlo.

El mercenario suspiró. Esto era difícil, pero ella tenía razón.

— Supongo que no hay muchas opciones… —aceptó.

— Supongo —repitió Kagome, pero con voz muy gruesa.

Bankotsu arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Perdón?

— Siempre dices "supongo". SUPONGO que supones todo el tiempo y eso es molesto, además de un error gramatical.

Él se echó a reír, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

— No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando —le dijo entre risas—. Eres demasiado tonta, _Ka-go-me._

— ¡Obvio que no entenderías! Son cosas de las que nos preocupamos en el futuro —Ella también se cruzó de brazos, ocultando una sonrisa detrás de la cortina de cabello.

Bankotsu dejó de reír. Dejó de apoyarse en el árbol y avanzó unos pasos hacia Kagome. Al darse cuenta ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida y temerosa. Sin embargo la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos cafés.

¿Era eso normal?

— ¿Acabas de decir "futuro"? —inquirió, quedando frente a frente—. ¿Eres vidente o algo?

— Oh, no… claro que no —ella se sonrojó un poco, coloreando esas blancas mejillas. El mercenario no entendía nada—. Es que yo provengo del futuro.

De acuerdo… ahora si estaba sin palabras.

— ¿Qué?

* * *

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru aterrizó en el suelo, justo al lado de Rin. La niña se cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas que dejó Kagome, corrió hacia él y se abrazó a sus ropas, como siempre lo hacía. Él solo la miraba, con esos ojos que albergaban falsa paz. A veces le daba unas palmadas en sus pequeños hombros, pero hoy estaba concentrado en otro asunto, algo que lo dejaba extrañamente intranquilo.

— Rin, ¿Has sido buena niña? —siempre preguntaba con esa voz profunda, suave… y también, solo para la pequeña humana.

Rin asintió con energía, sonriéndole.

— ¡Todos aquí fueron muy amables! La señora Kaede nos contó historias para dormir, fue muy entretenido.

El yokai asintió y volteó la cabeza. Estaba buscando algo, o alguien. Rin por un momento dejó las risas y se concentró en su señor. Estaba curiosa por lo que él buscaba.

— Rin.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

La niña se quedó pensando por un momento, haciendo de su boca una pequeña "o". Sesshomaru tuvo que mirarla para que se acordase y le conteste.

— Está en la cabaña de la señora Kaede, recién terminamos de almorzar —le dijo con voz curiosa, como esperando a que el yokai le cuente el por qué de sus preguntas.

Pero ella no recibió respuestas, Sesshomaru tan solo comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Rin lo siguió a paso enérgico.

Al entrar el yokai se encontró con su hermano mirando a la nada. Bueno, en realidad miraba a su espada que descansaba en el suelo, a una distancia prudente de ambos. Pero cuando Sesshomaru se adentró, InuYasha se sorprendió tanto que se levantó de un salto.

Ambos se miraron antes de decir algo. Se evaluaban mutuamente.

— Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El yokai escudriñó la habitación con sus ojos dorados.

— El aire cambió, en esta área —evadió la pregunta de su hermano con facilidad, porque pudo captar la atención del hanyou—. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Pensé que tu olfato al menos no fallaría.

InuYasha frunció el ceño.

— No percibí nada porque no hay NADA que haya cambiado en el aire —le respondió con enojo.

— ¿En serio no te das cuenta? Sal fuera y compruébalo, no des más vergüenza de lo que ya das.

Ah… esa actitud de su hermano mayor. Era tan frío, malévolo y arrogante como siempre. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado, y era por eso que no le rompía la cara en ese mismo instante. Le hizo caso a Sesshomaru y ambos salieron de la cabaña.

El hanyou olfateó el aire, inspirando hondo. El aire era completamente igual, húmedo por la lluvia y con los olores un tanto más tenúes, todo a su alrededor dejaba esencias y todas ellas se mezclaban hasta formar una sola. No había algo que altere sus sentidos. Su hermano estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Aunque había algo… un aroma dulzón, a tierra y miel. Era la cosa más extraña que había sentido.

Y con ese aroma, se encontraba una energía poderosa. Era tan fuerte que le erizaba la piel.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso?

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —murmuró, mirando el cielo, intentando captar algo en el aire.

Sesshomaru, de manera muy discreta, puso los ojos en blanco._ Si supiera qué es no habría vuelto a la aldea_, pensó.

— Seguramente es un yokai de las montañas, alguno de ellos suelen tener este tipo de energías.

InuYasha se sorprendió al escuchar toda la información de Sesshomaru. ¿Desde cuándo era tan informativo?

Quiso decirle algo, pero el yokai ya estaba caminando para alejarse de él.

No, no iba a dejarle con la pregunta quemando en la punta de su lengua. Se giró completamente y corrió hacia él. Se metió en su camino solo para mirarlo a la cara, ofendido.

— ¿Tan solo vienes a decirme eso? ¿Vienes a molestar con algo que quizás no tiene importancia?

— Ni siquiera sabes si puede tener importancia o no —respondió el hermano mayor.

— Solo es un yokai. Lo exterminaré fácilmente con Tessaiga…

Dejó de hablar cuando su hermano se acercó a su rostro. Era algo de temer para alguien que tuviese miedo en sus venas. InuYasha no era ese tipo de casos.

— Pues, deberías fijarte. Has dejado a tu humana desprotegida por los bosques con ese aroma esparcido por esta zona… Puedo oler su esencia.

El hanyou calló, y aquel terror que sentía al verla en peligro recorrió toda su espalda. Quiso golpear a su hermano, pero no tenía tiempo.

Sabía que Kagome quería estar sola, pero no podía arriesgarse.

Sin saludar a Sesshomaru se fue de allí a saltos. Debía encontrarla cuanto antes.

¿Por qué pasaban estas cosas?

Ella se enojará cuando lo vea.

La idea de espiarla sin que lo note fue lo más sensato para no arruinar el momento de su amiga. Haría las cosas lentamente, como un ninja experto, sin violar la privacidad de Kagome. Se juró a sí mismo no escucharla, si no mirarla desde lejos. Protegiéndola y velando por su seguridad.

Y tal vez pueda encontrar la esencia de ese yokai.

* * *

— No te creo.

— ¡Pero es verdad! Existen los automóviles, la televisión, los teléfonos…

— ¡Es que eso es imposible! Ni siquiera se me ocurre algo parecido.

Los dos se habían quedado tan juntos que Kagome lo había cubierto con su paraguas. Ahora ambos hablaban de cualquier cosa… menos de lo importante. Y parecía que no se daban cuenta de que perdían una gran parte del tiempo.

Pero la curiosidad y escepticismo de Bankotsu era algo que la tentaba. Contarle sobre el futuro donde vivía era como narrar historias de fantasía para él. Intentó que crea en todo eso, pero se resistía a entenderlo. Si tan solo pudiera mostrarle algo del futuro…

… y pensó en volver a la cabaña para buscar algo de su época. InuYasha estaría ahí, y eso no sería un buen plan. Se tendría que quedar con las dudas hasta volver a ver al mercenario… si es que lo veía.

Luego recordó la razón del encuentro. Miró a Bankotsu con repentina preocupación.

— ¡Bankotsu, debemos hablar sobre lo que está pasando, no sobre las cosas del futuro! —casi gritaba, alterada.

El mercenario también lo recordó, maldiciendo en voz baja.

— ¡Carajo! Hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo en estas cosas… —su voz también parecía alterada—. Ya ni siquiera sé como comenzar la conversación.

— Pues… yo creo que debemos intentar recordar algo más, o entender un poco nuestros sueños y visiones…

Ambos se miraron, sin poder entenderse. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban dentro de ese paraguas.

Ambos comenzaron a recordar, pero no había nada que no hayan visto en los primeros "recuerdos". Lo único que encontraban en ellos eran los sentimientos que se plasmaban en los ojos del otro, en las cicatrices, los besos, las caricias…

La piel de Kagome se estremeció. Era algo que no quería sentir, no por él.

Bankotsu pensaba lo mismo… pero parecía imposible escapar de esos sentimientos que sabía, no eran suyos, pero se sentían como tal.

El mercenario se percató de que la chica comenzaba a temblar. Por un momento quiso tocarla, pero al darse cuenta de sus acciones sus manos bajaron de golpe. Tan solo le quedó desear preguntarle que sucedía, que demonios estaba pasando en ese momento. Pronto, los ojos de Kagome se vieron oscurecidos por un velo. Abrió lentamente los labios y su rostro mostró una expresión que Bankotsu juró haber visto antes... o que alguien más vio por él.

— ¿Kagome? —Dios, no debía decirlo. Cada vez que la llamaba un puñado de imágenes atormentaba cualquier rincón de su mente—. ¿Qué sucede?

No dejó de temblar incluso cuando los ojos de ella se fijaron en los suyos, con un terror inimaginable. Tartamudeó un par de veces hasta que pudo articular palabra alguna correctamente.

Pero cuando lo hizo, Bankotsu también sintió el temblor en su cuerpo. La que hablaba no era ella, no era nadie en ese bosque. Aquella voz salía puramente del pecho de la sacerdotisa.

— El suelo se abrirá bajo nuestros pies —sentenció.

Y todo pasó muy rápido.

Una serpiente de cascabel se abrió paso entre la tierra con la fuerza de un cohete. Era gigantesca, y de ella manaba un poder letal. Roja como la sangre y de ojos como esmeraldas, brillaban con una sed de sangre mortal. El mercenario buscó su arma, pero recordó que la había dejado en la guarida. Jamás pensó que algo así pasaría…

El yokai se irguió por unos momentos, mirando el terreno, hasta que por fin encontró un objetivo: ellos. Se lanzó con violencia hacia Bankotsu y Kagome, ambos entendieron que iba detrás de los fragmentos de la perla.

— ¡BANKOTSU, CUIDADO! —gritó la sacerdotisa y automáticamente esta quiso ponerse frente al mercenario, no supo el por qué, pero una fuerza la impulsaba a exponer su cuerpo de esa manera.

La serpiente aplastó esa parte de la tierra, haciendo volar las raíces de los pinos.

Kagome se pensó muerta hasta que unas manos grandes la arrancaron de donde estaba.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados por el impacto, pero su cuerpo parecía envuelto en algo duro. Cuando los abrió se vio en los brazos del mercenario. Este había saltado de donde estaba y ahora corría en dirección contraria, escapando.

— ¿Por qué escapas? ¡Debemos detenerlo! —le gritó Kagome a Bankotsu.

Él le gritó sin mirarla, concentrado en correr entre los árboles. Sentía que el yokai los seguía, podía percibir la sangre temblar al arrastrar su cuerpo en ella.

— ¡No podemos combatirla, no sin mi alabarda! —Al ver que ella se movía para escapar la sujetó con más fuerza, y lamentó lo que iba a decir—. ¡NO SOY TAN FUERTE, KAGOME, ENTIENDE!

Nunca, en su vida, había dicho eso. Menos a una mujer.

No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando.

La sacerdotisa se quedó callada, pero las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos sin querer evitarlo. Estaba alejándose de tus amigos, del deber, de InuYasha.

_"InuYasha… lo lamento tanto…" _fue lo único que podía pensar al sentir que se estaba alejando de la aldea.

Rogaba que aquello fuese una pesadilla, pero era nada más y nada menos que la realidad.

Solo pudo esperar a que se detuvieran, y así volver a casa.

Estaba en brazos del enemigo, algo de lo que era culpable.

* * *

Perdiendo de vista a la bestia, también a Bankotsu.

InuYasha estaba impactado por todo lo que había pasado.

Lastimado hasta la punta de los pies, con las quemaduras de un veneno potente… sentía que estaba sanando rápido, pero el dolor seguía en toda su piel. Respirando agitado se dejó caer en el suelo, casi sin poder respirar.

Aquella bestia antes de irse le expulsó un veneno imprevisto en el cuerpo, justo desde su cola. Jamás pensó que la ponzoña de yokai podía hacerle sentir tanto ardor en su vida. Estuvo a punto de gritar, si no fuese por su fuerza y control…

Y ahora, presa del pánico, estaba pensando en Kagome.

Kagome… y Bankotsu.

— ¡INUYASHA!

Sango saltó de Kirara y se puso al lado del hanyou. Llevaba su armadura de exterminadora, parecía ya estar preparada. Le sujetó la cabeza para que pudiera respirar bien, disculpándose a cada quejido de InuYasha.

— Sango…

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¡Tú piel está ardiendo! —la voz preocupada de Sango se oía lejana.

Supo que no tenía mucho tiempo, debía advertirle. Luego él se recuperaría lo suficiente para encontrar a Kagome otra vez, lo haría, lo juraba sobre la tumba de su padre.

— Bankotsu… él… secuestró a Kagome —jadeó, viendo como la ansiedad crispaba el rostro de la taijiya —. Lo encontraré… y lo mataré, cueste lo que cueste…

Cayó inconsciente, con la imagen de la sacerdotisa sujetada a la fuerza por ese mercenario.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

* * *

_**Continuará. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Por favor, léeme! **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Decidí dejar esta nota para avisar, que desde este capitulo, las cosas comenzarán a tener sentido para nuestra joven pareja. **_

_**Debo advertirles que, lamentablemente, seguramente habrán escenas demasiado tristes para todas. Las cosas serán duras, los caminos confusos, y el amor, como siempre, dolerá. Se requiere tiempo para que el amor surja entre dos personas, y ellos no son la excepción. **_

_**En fin, ¡Nos veremos en el cuarto capitulo! Cuídense y no se olviden de tener un buen día. **_

_**¡Adiós! **_


End file.
